


Everything I Ever Wanted

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [10]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Danny and Linda Reagan had everything. A great marriage. Five wonderful children. They had been through Hell and back. Things were finally looking up for the Reagan family. What happens when one single event turns their world upside down? Will they be able to make it through or will this be the final chapter for the Reagan's?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little FYI so everyone's on the same timeline. 'Just One More Moment' ended in January. This starts in the following Summer. So, Jack is turning 21yrs old in the beginning of this fic, Sean is 18yrs old and just graduated high school, Grace is almost 4yrs old, Faith and Sam are about 2 1/2yrs old, Danny and Linda have been married for almost 22yrs.

Linda and Danny Reagan had been happily married for almost twenty-two years. They had five happy and healthy children. Their oldest, Jack, was celebrating his twenty-first birthday in the coming week. Something Linda was both excited and scared for. She just hoped he'd be smart enough to drink responsibly now that he was legally able to. Sean was starting at NYU falling into his older cousin and big brothers footsteps for choice college. The one good thing about it was that Jack and Sean would be able to continue sharing the one car until one of them got one of their own. Grace was almost four years old. In just one more year she'd be off to Kindergarten. She loved going to preschool and making special crafts and coloring pages for her Mommy and Daddy. Danny came home almost every day to something new on the fridge from Grace. With her Mommy or big brother's help, she'd even managed to hide a few surprise coloring pages in her Daddy's car for when he left early in the morning. The twins, Faith and Sam were two and a half years old. They had just one year left of daycare before starting preschool just like their older siblings. Faith still very much a Daddy's girl. She only ever calmed down from a tantrum when her Mommy was with her. Linda teased Danny that Faith was just like him. When she was in a bad mood the only thing that made her happy was Linda. Sam was more and more like his Daddy every day. He stayed by his Daddy's side every second he was home and loved to help his Mommy cook in the kitchen. Out of the two of them, Linda always said, Faith was much more energetic than Sam. As much as Sam could be like his Daddy, he acted a lot like his Mommy. Much calmer and quieter than Faith. Grace's temperament usually fell between the spectrum depending on the day.

July Fourth weekend was being spent with the whole Reagan family spending some time at the beach to watch fireworks together. They learned the hard way that Faith didn't like the loud noise. She cried the whole time until Linda took her for a walk away from the loud boom of the fireworks. Linda was walking along the grassy field when Danny came up behind her.

Linda gasped not having heard him come up behind her, "Damn it, Danny!" She whacked his chest, "Warn a girl next time." She shook her head.

"Sorry." Danny grinned.

"No, you're not." Linda giggled, "Why aren't you watching the rest of the fireworks with everyone else?" She asked.

"I just wanted to walk with the two of you." He slipped her hand around her waist as a group of inebriated college frat boys walked by.

"Daddy!" Faith laughed.

"That's Daddy-talk for, he doesn't like Mommy being this far away in the dark without him." Linda teased.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be  _me_ with you. Jamie, Dad, Pop, even Erin is good." Danny grinned.

"Oh ok. I got it now." Linda smiled, "It just needs to be with someone who carries a gun."

"I am not sorry I'm protective." Danny tightened his grip on her waist, "I just like my family safe."

"I know you do." Linda leaned her head on his shoulder, "I get it. Besides, it's comforting to know you're always on top of our safety." Linda and Danny watched from afar as the last of the fireworks were shot into the sky, "I can't believe that in just a few days we will have a twenty-one year old. He grew up too fast. All the kids are growing up too fast." Linda sighed.

"Wook!" Faith pointed to a firework the crackled in the sky.

"It's pretty." Linda cuddled Faith close.

"Like you and Mommy." Danny kissed Faith's cheek, then his wife's lips, "Jamie, Pop, Dad and I are going to take him out next weekend."

"So does that mean he can't drink since someone has to be the designated driver?" Linda joked.

"I think I can restrain myself for an evening." Danny laughed, "I just don't want him to go out, party with friends and get sick because he doesn't know what he's doing. We're going to take him out, let him have a few drinks and have a good time."

"I'll be at home on standby with Ibuprofin, Gatorade, a very greasy breakfast, and a lot of water. Should I bring home an IV or do you think you boys will stop before it gets that far?" Linda asked with a smile.

"We can be responsible adults. Just going to take him to a club and get a few drinks." Danny replied.

"Oh, a club huh? What kind of  _club_? Or is it better I don't know?" Linda snickered. 

Danny's brain stumbled trying to think of the best way to break the news to Linda about the plans for Jack's big birthday, "Apparently he asked Jamie about a club and Jamie said sure they could go, then it turned into Pop going and I decided I'd chaperone the whole thing and we'll take Dad too. It will be fun. We'll take him somewhere nice."

"You're taking him to go see strippers?" Linda shook her head with amusement.

"More like exotic dancers. Honey, he might as well do it with a safe group rather than with his friends who will do it and be stupid together." Danny defended the decision playfully. 

"You're going to go watch women dance half naked. Then Erin and I get to take Nicky to that place with the men that is opening soon." Linda kissed her husband.

"But you're way more beautiful than any one of those women. Ever." Danny held her close.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Danny nodded his head.

"Is that going to be your go-to line when you come home, chase your alcohol with a beer and wake me up in the middle of the night wanting to fool around?" Linda laughed.

"Probably." He admitted. Danny and Linda walked back to where the family was packing up the picnic blankets they'd brought to sit on while watching fireworks.

"Daddy!" Sam ran up to him tugging on his pant leg, "Wook! Sty!" He pointed up to the sky no longer filled with bright colors.

"I saw." Danny lifted his youngest son into his arms. He held him close wondering how time went so fast. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He was holding Jack like this in his arms. Now he was planning a night on the town with his son. Danny looked around at his family happily chatting together. He watched as Linda took Grace's hand in hers to walk to the car. He couldn't wait to surprise Linda with their anniversarry present this year. Things were finally looking better for his family than they had in a long time. Danny said a silent prayer that they'd keep getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Jack's birthday came quietly in the middle of the week. Saturday morning Jack spent most of the day with his family. He had hung out with his friends as school Friday after class so he agreed he'd spend the rest of the weekend at home. He was treated to his favorite breakfast, lunch. He was even treated to a popsicle stick picture frame Grace made him in preschool. With help, she'd stuck a picture of her and Jack to it. After dinner, Sean skipped out to a friend's house for the night. He was irritated that all the Reagan men were going out and he couldn't go. Danny sat him down and talked to him about it and agreed that Sean could sleep over at his friends for the night as long as he made it home for church in the morning.

Linda sat up most of the night busying herself with whatever she could find on TV. She finally settled on Sleepless in Seattle that was playing as the 'Movie of the weekend' on the local channel. By the time Danny and Jack came home Linda had long since fallen asleep on the couch with the TV left on. Danny got Jack downstairs with a bottle of water, Gatorade and a bucket in case he got sick before coming back upstairs. It had been a good time. They went to a few places that Jack had begged them to go in until finally settling on a gentlemen's club Henry was a frequent member of. Complimentary cigars, leather armchairs, Danny joked that it felt like Mad Men was filmed inside. It was a fun night taking his son out for his first night of partying. He remembered the first time he went out with his father and grandfather. It was fun to be an adult with the rest of the family.

Danny locked up the house, downed a glass of water and walked into the living room,  "Babe." Danny kissed her cheek, "Come to bed." He gently woke her up.

"Naked or with clothes?" Linda teased, opening her eyes.

"Anyway, you want it." Danny smirked.

Linda kissed her husband, "You taste like whiskey." She noted. Linda shifted to sit upright, "Jack okay?" She knew how rowdy the Reagan men could get when left unsupervised. She'd not only heard tales of Joe, and Danny, she'd seen her husband in their younger years have plenty of fun at parties.

"He's fine. Happy and drunk." Danny smiled, "But he's fine. He's got stuff to drink, some meds for the headache he will have in the morning and he was able to walk down the stairs unassisted. Can't pass a field sobriety test but he's okay."

Linda looked her husband up and down, "Can  _you_ pass one?" She joked.

"I had a little glass of whiskey at the end of the night with everyone else and a few beers throughout the night. No more than I drink when we go out. Maybe a little more." Danny smiled.

"Tsk tsk Detective. You know a point-oh-four is legally impaired." Linda tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible.

"Yeah but I'm Irish." Danny quipped.

Linda laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a lot of things you can do with me." He smiled.

"Oh yeah?" She looped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm hmm." He kissed her slowly, "Let's see." He slid his hands around her waist, "We could do things on the couch, in the bedroom, in the tub, the shower would provide some noise coverage." He continued kissing her from her lips to her neck and back up again.

"I don't think you and water or slippery conditions is a good idea. This isn't like if I fall, you'll catch me. If you go down I'm coming too." Linda tilted her neck as he pressed soft kissed to her skin.

"Well, I'd hope so." Danny laughed loudly.

Linda thought for a moment trying to figure out what he found so funny, "Oh my God! Danny Reagan!" She snorted with laughter, "That was  ** _not_ ** what I meant!" Linda laughed so hard, tears formed in her eyes and her sides started to hurt.

"I'm not the one that said it!" Danny snickered.

"Get upstairs before we wake one of the kids that can catch us." Linda stood tugging her husband behind her. She shook her head as he followed her into their bedroom for the evening. Church in the morning should be interesting. Since Danny was the designated driver for the evening she wondered how the rest of the Reagans went home. Linda just hoped Jack wouldn't get too bad of a hangover. But it was a Reagan tradition. One that no one wanted to break. Linda was happy they had small things like that. It was so much better than the things she'd grown up with. She was sad to see her children get older. It was bittersweet. But it was fun to watch them be able to engage in the same family traditions that had been passed down through the generations. 

* * *

 

The following morning Jack woke up with a massive headache. It was only cured after he'd had more pain medicine and a large breakfast. Between him, Danny, and Sean, Linda didn't know who was eating the most. After church, Erin and Linda had made Jack's favorite meal for family dinner and he was given presents from the rest of the family. A trip to the shooting range and offered to pay for him to get his gun license, from Henry, yet another Reagan tradition. Money and a mini-fridge, to keep the beer cold in the dorm, from Frank, a set of shot glasses and cocktail shaker from Nicky, Erin had given him a set of books he'd been wanting. Jamie passed along a family heirloom, a set of cufflinks. They'd belonged to Henry, then Frank, then passed through Danny, Joe, and Jamie. Now it was time for them to pass to the next oldest Reagan male. He'd gotten a few things from his parents already including an upgraded phone since they still had him on their plan. Sean had given his big brother a few things for the dorm that he'd need. It had been a good day for the Reagan family. Linda and Danny watched as their oldest children who were leaving the house or already out play with the younger ones.

"Look at how tiny he was." Linda pointed to a picture hanging on Franks wall, "Where did the time go?" She leaned back against her husband. Danny held Linda from behind, his arm around her shoulders.

Danny held Linda from behind, his arm around her shoulders, "I have no idea." He smiled.

"When did we get so old?" Linda asked.

"Old is relative." Danny said.

"Jack is the same age now as when I had him. We were married for almost three years and had a baby when I was twenty-one. And when I do the math Faith and Sam will be eighteen when I'm pushing sixty." Linda frowned, "I think when your kids are older than you were when you have them that's the point when you start to become old." 

"There's not one I'd rather grow old with." Danny kissed her cheek, "Besides, you look beautiful."

"You always say that." Linda rolled her eyes still doing math in her head on ages of her children and herself at different points.

"I always say I love you too." He held her tighter, "It's not out of habit. I say it because it's true and I like reminding you that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you." Linda said happily. As much as she felt old, she had so much love in her life, she wouldn't trade it to turn back the clock and be young again.

"I love that we grew up together. That we've been through everything side by side." Danny commented.

"Me too. I hope that the kids get this someday. I want them to have someone to love as much as I love you." Linda said to her husband.

Danny was about to reply when his phone rang, "Sorry." He kissed her cheek again before releasing his hold on her to answer his phone, "Reagan." He said, "Yeah...He what? Yeah Okay. I'll be right there." He slid his phone into his pocket, "I gotta go, Babe."

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Probably. Nothing you need to worry about." Danny kissed her lips, "I'll be home tonight."

"You better be." Linda smiled. She watched as Danny hugged his son, told him to drive safe then stuffed money in Jack's pocket for gas before leaving to head to work. Whatever was going on must be important for him to skip out so quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't notice what I had Linda say until I proof-read this chapter. Then I had to re-write it a bit because there's no way Danny would have let that one go. And it was too funny to take out of the chapter just to make it cleaner. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pulled up in the sedan meeting Beaz, "What's up?" He asked. Danny walked under the police tape.

"Victim is Angelica Barnes. She was shot at close range in the back of the head. Looks like a drug deal gone wrong, but she wasn't robbed." Beaz pointed out.

"Okay. So what are we getting called in for?" Danny asked. He looked at the woman's body on the ground. She looked a little older than Jamie but not by much.

"She's got a business card that you might find interesting." Beaz picked up the woman's wallet

"Mine?" Danny took the wallet from her.

"No. Linda's. They thought you might want the case." Beaz explained, "Do you know how she might have known her?"

"This is an old one. This is from when she worked at Saint Victor's." Danny looked at it closely, "I don't recognize her or her name. Linda used to give them out all the time. I think they were even on the nurse's station desk at one point." Danny wondered what connection between the victim and his wife was, "We got any witnesses?" He asked.

"This is Harlem. No one's talking about anything. Somehow no one saw anything." Beaz sighed, "Think Linda would recognize her?"

"I"m not sure. She's with the kids. Let's start with seeing what we can dig up on the victim tonight." Danny frowned.

"Start with her address?" Beaz held out the woman's licence.

Danny nodded his head, "Let's go."

The two detectives spent most of the night tracking down Angelica Barnes' associates and family. The first place they stopped was the address listed on her license.

Danny knocked first. The woman that opened the door was short and stocky. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, "Can I help you?" She sniffled.

"Detective Reagan. This is my partner Detective Beaz. We'd like to talk to you about Angelica Barnes." Danny said.

"She was my sister. Cops just left here." The woman said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have any idea who would want to harm her?" Beaz asked.

The woman shook her head, "No. She was getting married this year. Everything was so great in her life." The woman cried.

"This guy she was marrying have a name?" Danny asked.

"He wouldn't hurt her." The woman shook her head, "Mike McGuilicutty." 

"Address?" Danny wrote it down in his notebook.

"He's over on the Upper East Side." The woman searched for his contact in her phone to give the address to the Detectives, "But he wouldn't do this. He's so upset. We just talked on the phone."

"Even if he's not involved. He might be able to help us narrow down the list. Did Angelica ever have problems with drugs or alcohol?" Danny asked.

"No. She barely drank a sip of wine." The woman sniffled, "She was perfect. I don't know who could ever want to hurt her."

"Any problems at work?" Beaz asked.

"No. None. I'm telling you. She had an amazing life. It was perfect." The woman cried, "Look, I wish I could be of more help but I just don't know."

"It's okay. You've been very helpful. We're sorry for your loss." Beaz shook the woman's hand, "We'll be in touch."

Danny and Beaz walked back to the car, "Tell me something, Reagan. How does a perfect woman with as much money as she has, end up dead in Harlem, surrounded by drugs and still wearing her expensive jewelry?"

"Somethings not adding up." Danny got in the driver's seat.

"You gonna call Linda yet?" Beaz asked.

"Let's talk to the fiance first. See what we can get from him." Danny drove to the address they were given. He worried how it connected to his wife. He hoped it was just as simple as a woman who hadn't cleaned her wallet out in a long time. But he had a sinking feeling there was more to it than that.

* * *

It was late when Danny finally came home that night. After getting nothing from the fiancee except more questions he and Beaz decided to start fresh in the morning after a few hours of sleep. He walked in setting the alarm and locking the door behind him. Danny checked on all the kids before going to his own bedroom. Danny stared at his wife. She was sound asleep in bed with her head on his pillow. Danny hated to wake her up. He took off his shield and gun, placing them both in the nightstand drawer. Danny changed out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom to clean up. He was surprised to see Linda sitting up in bed when he walked back into their room.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled.

"S'ok." Linda rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You okay?" She asked noticing how tense he looked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah." He climbed into bed beside Linda, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Linda snuggled close to her husband, putting her head on his chest.

Danny ran his fingers through her hair, "Just trying to figure out a case." He replied. He wanted to ask her about Angelica but knew that if he got into that now, she probably wouldn't sleep. There was nothing more he could do for her. So despite wanting answers, Danny decided to ask her about it in the morning before they left for work. Nothing good would come from asking Linda about the victim in the middle of the night.

"Just don't think too hard." Linda tilted her head up at him, "You need to sleep so you can figure it out tomorrow." She kissed him sweetly.

"You should get some rest too." Danny held her close.

"Love you." Linda yawned.

"Love you more." Danny grinned. He rubbed her back until he heard her softly snoring on his chest. He would never tire of his wife sleeping curled up next to him. Danny worried about her connection with the victim. He hoped it was something simple. He didn't know how much his family could take. How much Linda could handle. 

In hindsight, after everything was done, Danny would wonder if there was something he could have done to protect his family better. How to keep them safer. How to keep the mastermind that murdered Angelica away from his wife. But for now, all Danny knew was that somehow the victim was tied to Linda. He just had to figure out what the connection was.


	4. Chapter 4

First thing in the morning after the little kids were sent to daycare and preschool Linda was getting ready for work.

"Hey, Babe. You got a few minutes this morning?" Danny asked her while he buttoned his shirt.

"A few. Why? What's up?" Linda clasped the necklace Danny had given her around her neck.

"Do you know a woman, Angelica Barnes?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "I can't think of anyone by that name. Why?"

"She's a homicide victim. But in her wallet was your card from Saint Vic's." Danny told her. He started to tie the knot in his tie.

"That must be an old card. Maybe she was a patient at one point?" Linda wondered.

"My name was on the back, along with my number at the precinct." Danny walked around their bedroom gathering his shield and gun before walking over to where Linda stood. He placed his hands on her hips, "It's just odd."

"Do you have her picture?" Linda asked.

Danny nodded, "It's not pretty."

"I can handle it." Linda promised.

Danny held his phone out showing Linda the picture he snapped of the victim, "I do know her! Sort-of. She was dating this guy who was beating her. She didn't want to press charges so I gave her my card and told her that if she changed her mind there were people that could help." Linda explained, "She was killed last night?"

"Yeah. Looked like a drug deal gone wrong." Danny said, "But she wasn't robbed. In Harlem."

"I don't recall her being on anything." Linda said, "Did the autopsy come back yet?" 

"Should get it today." Danny sighed, "Do you remember this guys name?" He asked.

"Matt? Mike? Mark? Something like that. It was a long time ago. I'd have to look back at the medical record to be sure. See if he was listed as next of kin or something." Linda kissed Danny's cheek, "You're worrying."

"With good reason." Danny hugged her, "She was killed in cold blood last night and she was linked to you. I'm going to worry about my wife." Danny said.

"I'll be fine." Linda's phone alarm buzzed. She was running late for work, "I have to get to work." Linda kissed Danny's lips, "I'll see you tonight." She extracted herself from his arms. Linda was only steps away when Danny slipped his arm back around her waist.

"I'll follow you. I'm headed that way anyway." He smiled.

"Because you're going to take the long way around to get to work since it's the opposite direction?" Linda teased.

"Linda." Danny followed her down the stairs.

"Since you're following me anyway, we can stop and you can pump the gas for me." Linda grinned, "Might as well be more useful than just as a bodyguard." She joked.

"You can use me all you want." Danny shut the front door behind them locking the house up while Sean slept in. Sean was excited to have the house to himself during the day. As long as he was responsible Danny and Linda let him stay home alone while they were at work. Summer had just started but so far it had been working out well.

* * *

 

Once Linda was safely at work Danny drove to the precinct to pick up Beaz. He wanted to see what the autopsy would reveal. Hopefully, it would shed some light on the homicide.

"Hey, Reagan." Beaz said, "Running late this morning?"

Danny placed a cup of coffee on her desk, "Drove Linda to work."

"You talk to her yet?" Beaz flipped through some papers.

"She said the victim had an abusive boyfriend at the time and the card was given to her with my number in case she wanted to report it. Which she never did. Also, doesn't recall the boyfriend's name but that it's something with an M." Danny condensed what his wife said that morning, "We'll have to see if we can get those medical records from Saint Victors released."

"Interesting. I dumped her phone records. The last person she called was her fiancee, Mike." Beaz told him. She picked up her phone on the first ring, "Detective Beaz." She answered, "Okay. Thanks." She looked over at Danny, "Autopsy is done. You ready?"

"Let's go see what she's got to say." Danny hoped they'd have some clue to point them in the right direction.

The autopsy revealed that while Angelica was found surrounded by drugs she had nothing in her system. She was clean and sober the night she died. Leaving even more questions. They went back to question the fiancee before heading to Saint Victor's to get the medical file that was on hold for them.

* * *

That Monday morning at work Linda was slammed with patients. Parents waited the holiday weekend to get their kids in to see the doctor for everything from lice to a cold to allergies. Over on the general practice side were adults with every allergy symptom. Including a patient who was covered head to toe with a rash from falling in a patch of poison oak. She was surprised to see Danny and Beaz show up towards the end of the day.

"What are you two doing here?" Linda asked as she signed off on a few charts.

"Remember that woman I asked about this morning?" Danny kissed his wife hello.

"Yeah. What about her?" Linda asked.

"We got the medical record from Saint Vic's. A lot of it's blacked out. Any reason why?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Linda hadn't heard of medical records being marked like that.

"Almost like the blacked out parts are confidential." Beaz explained. She handed Linda the record, "It's odd."

Linda opened it up to see almost all the notes covered with black marker rendering them unreadable, "Weird. I've never seen a medical record like this before." Linda flipped through it.

"Do you remember what happened that last visit she had with you?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, "Danny that was a few years ago. I've probably seen a thousand patients since then." Linda tried to recall anything specific when she saw the hopeless look in his eyes, "Let me see." She sighed, "Okay, this right here was when she first came in." Linda pointed to the first part of the page, "I remember it was a headache but she was dizzy and had thrown up and couldn't remember anything from the day before or how she hit her head." Linda tried to piece together the medical report, "It was a concussion and when we asked her about her boyfriend she said he was sorry." Linda tried to remember all the details, "Wait. I think I almost called you that night."

"For what?" Danny asked.

"This was the guy that threw the chair in the waiting room. Remember me telling you about this guy that came in and was pissed off that we wouldn't let him see his girlfriend right away. She was in an MRI at the time?" Linda felt the light bulb click on.

"Didn't he get kicked out?" Danny tried to recall the story.

"No, because he knows a bunch of people that are on the board at the hospital so they called down and said he can stay, he apologized and waited for her to get done. That's when I handed her my card with your number on it." Linda said, "That's why this is blacked out. If he was able to throw a chair in the waiting room and not get kicked out because of his friends in high places, I bet this report was blocked by those same people." 

"Look at that Reagan, your wife got to play Detective today." Beaz teased.

"I'd much rather play doctor." Danny grinned cheekily.

Linda hit his chest playfully, "Danny!" She laughed.

"That's my cue. Linda, it was good to see you. Thank you for the help. I'll wait in the car." Beaz smiled as she walked outside with the medical report.

"I should get back to work too." Linda kissed her husband, "You want me to make you a plate tonight?" She asked knowing he wouldn't be home for dinner.

"Thank you." Danny kissed her again, "I'll see you later tonight. Call me when you're home with the kids."

"Like you're not going to track my phone. Like you do with the boys." Linda teased.

"I only do it when I'm worried about you." Danny grinned, "But I don't need to. I can always text Sean and make sure you're home safe." Danny laughed. Linda watched her husband get into his unmarked police car. She hoped he'd find whoever hurt Angelica. From what Linda remembered she was a sweet, kind, person. Linda said a silent prayer for her husband's safety through the night. Praying he'd come home to her. She didn't know she'd be the one that needed a prayer of safety.

 


	5. Chapter 5

That night after the little kids had gone to sleep Linda had some time with Sean. They talked about him starting NYU next fall.

"I was thinking. Actually, Jack and I were thinking that if it's okay maybe he and I get an apartment together." Sean smiled.

"What?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. We can work and go to school but we can have our own place. Instead of staying in the dorms." Sean said.

"No. That's too much on both of you. What if you miss work because of school or vice versa?" Linda asked.

"You and Dad had an apartment when you were in college." Sean retorted.

"Yes but we were married with a baby too. Not just two college kids having our own place." Linda reminded him.

"What's the difference?" Sean asked.started the dishwasher, wiped down the kitchen counters, 

"Responsibility. Maybe next year. This year why don't you just stay in the dorms? Nicky is older than both of you and she's still in the dorms." Linda reminded her second oldest son.

"Yea but she's a girl." Sean shook his head, "Totally different."

"Either way, the answer is no. Stay in the dorms." Linda smiled, "It's getting late. Why don't you head to bed and if you still think it's a good idea talk to your father in the morning." 

"Yeah. Okay." Sean hugged his mom, "Night." He said, making his way downstairs.

"Night." Linda watched him go down to his room before she started the dishwasher, wiped down the kitchen counters, locked the house up, set the alarm and headed upstairs for a bath. She'd been looking forward to a long hot bath with a glass of wine all day. Linda checked on Sam, Faith, and Grace before going into her bedroom. After grabbing her pajamas and setting them on her bed Linda filled the tub. She sighed happily as she slid into the hot water. Linda closed her eyes to relax, letting the stress of the day melt away. She was almost ready to get out when her phone rang. Linda reached over the side of the tub and picked it up, "Hello?" She wondered who would be calling from a blocked number.

"Nurse Reagan." A deep male voice came over the phone.

"Can I help you?" Linda asked trying to figure out who had her personal cell phone number.

"No. But I'm going to help you." He said.

"Who is this?" Linda asked growing concerned.

"Tell your husband, Detective Regan, to back off. Leave Angelica alone." The man said.

"What?" Linda wondered who was calling her.

"He needs to leave it alone. If he doesn't listen, I will be forced to come to you. And he won't like it if I have to come to you. I've lost my family. It would be a shame for the Detective to lose his. There are quite a few of you I could pick off easily. He leaves me alone, I leave you alone. It's simple." The man threatened.

"Who the Hell are you?" Linda tried to keep her voice brave.

"It doesn't matter. I am someone that doesn't like nosy detectives in my business. And if he knows what's good for him. And you. And your children. He will stop sniffing around Angelica. She's gone. She died. That's the end of the story. If he chooses to continue it I will be forced to end his story." The man hung the phone up leaving a bewildered Linda wondering what just happened

* * *

Danny Reagan sat at his desk across from his partner, Maria Beaz. They were no closer than they were in the morning to catching Angelica's killer. Danny was currently arguing with Saint Victor's board of directors about the blacked out file.

"I don't care what time it is! Wake him up!" Danny yelled, "Fine! First thing in the morning! And he better be there!" Danny slammed the phone down.

"That sounded like it went really well." Beaz said sarcastically.

"Idiots. Can't meet tonight, but can do it first thing in the morning. Probably to get their story straight before we question them." Danny grumbled.

"So I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Beaz asked.

"Does it matter?" Danny sighed still irritated with his phone call.

"Bad news is that this Mike guy seems to be a perfect person. No record, no ticket, not even a summons for running a red light. Perfect. Too perfect. But the good news is that I found the only thing not so perfect about him. He did a stint in AA and a psych hospital. Only a few months but enough to go talk to them." Beaz smiled.

"What was he in for?" Danny asked.

"He attempted suicide." Beaz showed Danny the paperwork she had on it.

"Looks like he was only eighteen when he was in there. That was a while ago." Danny flipped through the papers, "What about this?" He pointed to another hospital stay.

"Just a seventy-two-hour hold." Beaz shrugged her shoulders, "Not significant."

Danny started to talk only to be interrupted by his phone, "Reagan." He sighed not fully paying attention to it until he heard his wife's scared voice over the line, "Linda....Linda....Babe.....Slow down....Are you okay?....What?....Did he give a name?...What did he say?" Danny stood up grabbing his gun from his drawer, "Okay...Okay...Linda, I can't....Okay...I'm coming...Yes....Calm down....I'm on my way...Keep the house locked up. I'll be right there." Danny hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Beaz gathered her things.

"Someone just called her cell and threatened my family. Dump her phone see if we can get a location on the last call she received before calling me." Danny stormed out of the precinct. He sped towards Statin Island faster than he ever had. Whoever just called his wife must have no idea who they were messing with. Danny Reagan put family before anything else. After everything that they've been through since they started dating in high school, Linda had always been his priority. Whoever just called and threatened her and his children had never seen Danny Reagan angry before. He'd do anything for his family. And the person that said they'd pick them off one by one had no idea what was about to happen to him when Danny found him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Linda paced back and forth in her bedroom. She'd jumped out of the bath and called Danny while still wrapped in a towel. Linda changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt not knowing who was on their way over with him. Knowing Danny it could just be him and Maria or it could be a whole ESU team. Linda checked on the kids once again before going downstairs to wait for Danny. She sat on the couch trying to think about every detail of the phone call. Not knowing what part of it would help Danny find the guy. She wondered if it was Angelica's boyfriend, well, now fiancee but it didn't sound like him. Not from what Linda remembered. Though she could be wrong. It had been a few years. Linda almost jumped out of her skin when the front door swung open. She hadn't heard Danny pull up or unlock the door. The first thing Danny did was hug his wife when he saw her.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm alright. Freaked out, but okay." Linda nodded her head.

"Alright. Stay here." Danny led her to the dining room table, "We're going to clear the house and outside really quick." Danny and Beaz carefully walked around the house making sure there was no way someone could be hiding inside or outside on the property. They had called in back up to circle the neighborhood but nothing was out of sorts or suspicious. Everything looked as it should. Once he was sure his house was secure, Danny sat next to Linda in the dining room.

"Let me see your phone." He requested. 

Linda handed it over to him, "The number he called from was blocked." Linda said.

"What did he say?" Beaz asked her.

"He said that Danny needed to leave him alone. Leave angelica alone. He said that the case was done and Danny didn't need to keep searching. He said that if Danny didn't stop he'd come after the kids and I." Linda summarized.

"Anything specific?" Beaz asked hoping they'd have a clue to go on.

"Nothing really. He said he lost his family and it would be a shame for Danny to lose his." Linda shivered, "It wasn't a long call." 

Danny put his arm around Linda, "Your cards at the office now don't have your number do they?" He tried to remember.

"No. Just my work extension." Linda said, "If he got my number from a card it was an older one from Saint Victor's."

"Okay. First things first. I'm changing your number." Danny said, "Then we're going to look at the records and see if we can locate him from the cell tower he called near."

"And then what?" Linda asked.

"Then he gets arrested for harassment." Danny replied.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." 

"But tonight, I stay home. The records won't be ready for a few hours and I'm not leaving you home alone." Danny said.

"Linda, try and get some sleep. Danny, I'll see ou in the morning." Beaz grinned. 

"Thank you." Linda smiled at her. Danny walked Beaz to the sedan talking about when and where they would meet up in the morning.

Danny walked back in the house and locked the door behind him, "C'mon. Let's get you in bed." He held her hand in his, "You sure you're okay?" He asked noticing Linda being slightly more jumpy than normal.

"I'm nervous." She pulled her hand from his, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Linda, no one can hurt you." Danny took a few steps closer.

"I know. But Jack isn't home and the kids have daycare tomorrow and we both have work and Sean will be here alone. I'm just nervous." Linda leaned into her husband's embrace, "I don't want anything to happen to anyone." Linda tried to explain.

"I know. I promise you. Nothing is going to happen." Danny kissed the top of her head, "It wouldn't be the first time Jack's had a detail unit follow him around on campus." Danny grinned.

"Or that there hasn't been an armed family member sitting out in front of the daycare with more police nearby." Linda smiled.

"And we can just send Sean to Pop's house tomorrow." Danny said, "See. Nothing to worry about." 

"If you say so." Linda sighed.

"I do say so." Danny kissed her cheek, "I'll figure this all out. I promise. Beaz and I are dropping by Saint Vic's in the morning." Danny followed Linda up the stairs, "I'm hoping they shed light on why they are protecting an abusive fiancee just because they are friends with him." 

"They aren't really known for their helpfulness." Linda recalled from working there.

"It will be fine. They will talk. One way or another." Danny put his gun and shield in the nightstand drawer.

"I'm just saying, Danny. You know a lot but not everything and everyone. They aren't known for being nice to anyone who isn't a doctor and they will try to talk to you like one because they expect it." Linda explained.

"They will have to deal with it." Danny sighed.

"You just promise me you'll stay safe tomorrow." Linda watched as he walked around the room.

"I will." Danny disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments. Linda looked outside as it started to rain hoping Danny really would figure it all out in one day. But something inside just wouldn't stop twisting around. She hoped her gut was wrong. That thing were okay. But she felt as if she knew better. Linda knew that there had to be much more to the story than they already figure out. She just hoped they'd get to the bottom of it before it surprised them from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tomorrow night with another chapter. I work doubles on the weekends usually so I had a 14hr shift today and another one tomorrow. I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow before work but it might not be till after. :) Hope you all are enjoying this!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning found Danny and Beaz sitting in a board room at Saint Victor's hospital.

"Where are they?" Danny paced back and forth.

"They said they'd be here any minute. Calm down Reagan." Beaz told him, "Look. Here is one of them now." She pointed to the man walking into the room.

"Detectives." One of them held his hand out, "I'm Adam Quinn. I apologize but my associates, Cassie Koval and Mary Lopez, couldn't make it."

"Thank you for seeing us. We'd like to know more about this file. Why it's blacked out and what we can find out about the victim." Beaz showed them the folder.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality." Adam explained, "Without a warrant, we can't voluntarily give information about patients away."

"She's dead. We just want to know if her boyfriend was here causing a disturbance." Beaz said to them.

"We have a good tip that says the night Angelica Barnes was admitted her boyfriend, Mike was here throwing a chair in the waiting room and acting violently. That a phone call from the higher ups let him stay as long as he apologized." Danny said hoping they'd crack.

"Whoever gave you that information is lying." Adam said.

"Excuse me?!" Danny was offended that someone would dare accuse Linda of lying to him.

"Reagan." Beaz cleared her throat, "Why do you say that?" She asked Adam.

"Because while Mike has a temper we'd never put the safety of our staff in jeopardy. Mike  _is_ my brother-in-law but that doesn't change the fact that no one harms the staff. Even if they are family." Adam stood, "Now if you don't have anything else I have to get going."

"So you can't tell us anything about Mike's girlfriend Angelica?" Danny sighed.

"Not without a warrant. I will, however, point you to the psych ward to send that warrant. You'll want to read those records. The girl was messed up. She probably screwed some poor guy out of money for drugs again and wound up on the wrong end of a gun. Good day detectives." Adam held the door for Danny and Beaz, effectively kicking them out.

Danny grumbled, "Well that went nowhere." Danny checked his phone for messages as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah. It was a big waste of time. Again." Beaz got into the passenger seat.

"Although, how did he know Angelica died from a gunshot wound? The autopsy report hasn't been released and as far as I know, no ones' said much about how she died." Danny thought for a moment.'

"Good guess?" Beaz wondered, "Maybe we see how close the two brothers-in-law's are."

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head in agreement as they headed back to the precinct.

* * *

Linda didn't think anything odd of the fact that it was a slow, calm day. She needed the break. And with Danny working a hard case, the phone call last night, and him worrying about her, the whole atmosphere in the house was stressful. So when most of her day was spent doing paperwork or handling a few light patients, Linda thought it was good luck. She didn't know that as soon as she got into her car to go home the tables would turn.

Linda walked out of work ready to go pick up her children from daycare and preschool. When she got closer to her car she noticed something stuck to her windshield. A flyer or some sort. Linda pulled it off wondering if it was another set of coupons for the sandwich shop a few blocks down. They routinely stuck flyers to cars in the parking lot since it was a large space with a lot of cars. Linda unfolded the paper. She didn't expect for pictures to fall to the ground. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she realized they were pictures of her. Linda by herself driving, at the market, at work, older pictures of her at St. Vic's. Linda looked around to see if she spotted anyone near that could have left it on her car. While there were multiple pictures, seven of them stood out. Seven pictures had large black words across the front of them.

The first picture was of Linda at the market with Gluttony written across the front.

The second picture was of Linda driving the new car with Greed on it.

The third picture was of Linda through the front window of their house lying on the couch watching a movie with Sloth written on the front.

The fourth picture was of Linda at St. Victor's sitting at the nurse's station looking irritated with Anger written across it.

The fifth picture was of Linda with Danny beside her while they were in the city on a date. She was wearing one of her best dresses. Linda couldn't recall it but they must have been somewhere, maybe to a dinner or benefit. Lust was scrawled across the front.

The sixth picture was of Linda and Danny at an awards ceremony where Frank was speaking while his family stood beside him. The word Pride over Linda's head.

The seventh picture was of Linda, Danny and the kids at the park for the day. Playing and laughing together. Envy in big letters across the front.

The note attached said " **For ALL have sinned and come short glory of God"**

Linda looked at the pictures once again. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Danny. Cursing when his phone went to voicemail she tried Beaz. Linda started to worry when Maria's phone went to voicemail as well. Linda's next step was to call Jamie. She knew she couldn't move the car until it was cleared.

"Linda?" Jamie picked up the phone.

"Hey, Jamie." She sighed.

"What's up?" Jamie asked wondering why she was calling him, "Danny okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure. I haven't heard anything concerning. I-I just can't get a hold of him. I called and it went to voicemail. I called Maria and it went to voicemail for her too." Linda explained.

"You okay?" Jamie asked now worried for her. With her shaky voice, he wasn't sure what was wrong with her but something was wrong.

"I think so. I just got off work and came out to my car. There's a note stuck to it with pictures of me and it says 'for all have sinned and come short glory of God' and there are pictures. A lot of them. All of me and the seven deadly sins are written on them. I know Danny caught a case and I get that he's busy but I-I don't know what to do. I need someone to come check things out." Linda said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Linda nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll head out that way. I'll see who is in the area to come sit with you and check it out. And I'll see if I can get Danny on the radio." Jamie said.

"Thanks, Jamie." Linda wrapped her arms around herself. She ended the call with Jamie and waited for NYPD to arrive. Linda wondered what exactly was going on. What someone wanted with her and her family. Who could possibly be taking these pictures and have older pictures of her. Linda held her phone close playing Danny would call back soon. She hoped Jamie got a hold of him. She didn't feel safe. All Linda wanted was her husband to assure her they were both safe from whoever he was trying to track down.

* * *

"Reagan." Danny answered his phone.

"Detective Reagan. You didn't listen. Now I have taken step one. I assure you, Detective. You will not like step two. You will leave Angelica alone and I promise you, your beautiful wife will stay that way. You keep searching out information regarding Angelica and Linda might not be so lucky." A distorted voice said, "My my she's gorgeous. Even in blue scrubs. Oh, look. She found my present. Is that you she's calling Detective?" The voice paused.

"Who the Hell is this?!" Danny yelled.

"Now, now. No need to get  _angry_ Detective. He who is quick to anger makes a fool of himself The gift is harmless. Oh and here are the red and blue lights. And your brother, Jamie. Looks like he's trying to talk to her. This will be my last contact as long as you follow the rules. Leave Angelica alone." The voice hung the phone up.

Danny quickly dialed Linda's cell, "Beaz, we got the records on Linda's phone yet?"

"Should be here soon. Why? What's going on?" She looked up from her desk.

"Dump my phone. Find out who just called me and from where. Put a rush on it." Danny told her while waiting for Linda to pick up, "Linda!"

"Danny! Someone put pictures on the car! There is a note and some really freaky Bible references." Linda rattled off.

"Are you okay!? Is Jamie there?!" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Jamie is here. Along with some other cops who are checking the car to make sure it's safe. I'm alright. I'm good." Linda nodded her head.

"What color scrubs are you wearing?" Danny prayed the voice was just messing with him and not watching his wife.

"What? Blue. Why?" Linda was confused.

"Get in the back of Jamie's car! He can see you!" Danny poked his partner and ran out to the sedan.

"Who can see me?!" Linda whipped around. 

Jamie saw her frantically looking around and took her phone, "Danny, what's going on?"

"Get her inside! He's watching!" Danny told his brother.

"Got it! Linda! Let's sit in the car." Jamie steered her towards the police car for safety while they waited to make sure Linda's car wasn't compromised.

When Danny arrived on the scene only about ten minutes later Linda was starting to panic. If he was watching her, how long was he watching her? How long was he taking her picture? How was he connected with the case? What was with all the Bible references they'd found? Questions repeated over and over in LInda's mind without stopping. She hugged Danny tight praying their family would stay safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Linda hated this. She hated feeling like her family was a target. She hated not feeling safe. She hated everything about this. She took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm. Once things were cleared at the scene Danny took her home with Beaz following behind them. Danny was sure to talk to the daycare and make sure they wouldn't release the kids into anyone's care but Danny, Linda or Frank. As much as the rest of the family loved the kids and would protect them Danny felt that unless it was him or Linda, Frank was the safest to pick up kids. He'd always have his whole detail unit with him. Jamie sat on the lab to find out who took the photos, where they came from, how old they were and any information they could get from the note left on LInda's car. A team was assigned the task of canvassing the surrounding area and the Reagan's neighborhood to see if they turned anything up.

Linda sat on the couch while Grace told her Daddy all about her day at school. Faith and Sam were playing quietly on the floor. Sean was downstairs when his parents came home in the middle of a video game.

"An I dwawed a piture of evewyone!" Grace smiled.

"You did?" Danny grinned, "That sounds like it will be a very nice picture to bring home tomorrow."

"It wet. Haf to be dwy." Grace informed him that the wet picture was still at school on the drying rack.

Danny hugged his small daughter, "Why don't you play for a little bit while I talk to Mommy." He suggested.

"Otay Daddy." Grace hopped off his lap and went to find a toy to play with.

Linda sighed, "What do we do? How do we catch this guy? And what does he want to do with your case?" She sounded sad and defeated. 

Danny put his arm around her shoulders, "Beaz is out checking out the neighborhood. We'll see what she comes back with. You don't do anything but stay safe. Keep the kids safe and keep yourself safe. You don't do anything. You've one nothing wrong to make someone want to hurt you. And I promise, no one will. I'll figure it out. I don't know what this guy wants with you. I don't know what he's thinking about the case. I don't know the connection. Not yet. But I'll figure it out. I just need a little time."

"I don't think we have time." Linda shook her head.

"It's alright. I'll catch this guy." Danny swore.

"I know you will. I just hope it's soon." Linda frowned, "I don't like this at all."

"Well I don't like this either Babe but I don't know what to tell you. I'm working on it." Danny kissed her cheek, "You sure you don't want to go to Dad's house tonight?"

"I'm sure. We're fine. It's just been some pictures and it's fine. We'll be okay." Linda nodded her head, "You should get to work though. The sooner you get to work, the sooner you catch this guy."

Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket, "Yeah Beaz." He answered, "You found what? That's great. Five minutes." He hung up, "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Go to work." Linda kissed him, "Just make sure you come home to me."

"Always." Danny smiled. He kissed each of the kids, "Rodriguez and Sully are going to stay out front for the night. Set the alarm and keep the house locked up." Danny said to her, "You call me if you need anything."

"I know. I got it. I'll call you when I can't sleep later and wonder where you are." Linda smiled.

"I love you, Linda." Danny held his wife close.

"I love you more." Linda kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you the most." Danny grinned. He walked to the radio car that was going to watch the house for the night, making sure they knew exactly who they wre protecting all night long. LInda locked the door behind her husband and set the alarm. She hoped the long night at work would get Danny somewhere. That he'd figure out who was behind this and make it all stop.

* * *

 

That night Danny finally caught a break. Linda's phone and his had been called by the same burner phone. TARU was working on the phone call Danny got hoping they could fix the automatic recording of the audio, trying to see if they could find the callers true voice. The lab found that three of the photos were taken from Saint Victor's security cameras meaning it had to be someone that worked in the hospital or had accessed to obtain those pictures. After getting a search warrant, Danny and Beaz along with a CSU team and backup left the precinct headed for Adam Quinn's office at the hospital. Danny knew he was involved. Not only was he related to the victim's fiance, he seemed awfully tight-lipped about the events that took place regarding Angelica's death.

When they got there Danny was the first one through the door. They were met with security who took them straight to Adam Quinn's office. Danny wasn't prepared for what he'd find inside the office. When he walked into the office there was no one inside. On top of Adam's desk was a paper with **Detective Reagan** , written on it. The second Danny read the note underneath his heart stopped,  **Now it's step two.** The note read. The room was searched and any evidence was collected. Danny opened the desk drawer to find drugs stuffed in the bottom and a flask. He searched around some more only to find a file with what looked like a hit list inside. Names and addresses were typed in columns and alphabetically arranged. Danny whipped out his phone seeing the last name on the list.  **Linda Reagan/7154 Locust Street** **Staten Island**. Danny quickly texted Linda requesting a callback or text as soon as she got the message.

"What is all this?" Beaz looked at the books Adam had on his shelves, "These are all extremist religious books."

"We need to make sure Linda is safe. Along with the rest of this list. Let's get officers to everyone on here." Danny suggested, "And find Adam Quinn. He's got some questions that need answers."

"You want to check on Linda yourself?" Beaz asked.

"Yeah but I can't. We need to find Adam Quinn. She's got two officers on the house." Danny sighed wishing he could be in two places at one time. He didn't realize at the moment, that the correct response would be to go to his wife. He wouldn't realize right away that he'd chosen the wrong answer before it was too late.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Linda Reagan was almost asleep when her phone rang, "Danny?" She said not even opening her eyes to see who it was.

"Good evening Nurse Reagan. Seeing as how there are police officers in front of your house and I can not get close to you. I need you to come to me." The same man that had called before was back.

"I'm not going anywhere." Linda shook her head.

"Yes, you will Nurse Reagan." The man said with confidence. Linda felt her phone buzz while she was talking on it. Someone had to be texting her, "Check your messages." He instructed.

Scared of what she might see but curious Linda checked her messages. It was a picture of Jack on the NYU Campus. It was timestamped earlier today with the words ' **The hardest part about losing a child is living every day after** ' Linda put the phone back to her ear, "You leave my son alone!"

"Then you will leave your house. You will drive to the East street bridge where you will park your car on the grass under the bridge. Then you will walk across the enclosed walkway across the bridge. You will wait on the third step for further instructions. If you call the good Detective or police show up I will continue to step three. If he leaves me alone you will be instructed to go home and no harm will come to your or your children. I promise. Not one hair on anyone's head will be touched. However, if your husband continues to pursue the Angelica Barnes case I will be forced to continue the steps until the end. Do you understand, Nurse Reagan?" The man said sternly.

"Yes." Linda agreed not knowing what else to do at the moment, "I understand."

"Good. Now be a good girl and get going. Oh, and Nurse Reagan, no one wants to see a whore walking the streets at this hour. Put something conservative on. Your husband's t-shirt isn't appropriate." He hung the phone up. Linda felt her body go cold as she looked around the room. How the Hell did he know she was wearing Danny's t-shirt to bed?

Linda dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She went to the basement to shake Sean awake.

"I have to go for a little bit. Helping Dad. Everything is fine but you need to keep an eye on Grace, Sam, and Faith." She said to him.

"Okay, Mom." Sean nodded his head.

"There are officers outside and your cell phone is right here. Call Dad or nine-one-one if you need to. I'm going to see if Uncle Jamie isn't busy and can come by and crash on the couch but I haven't called him yet." She told him, "Get some rest. I might not be back for breakfast."

Sean yawned, "Alright. I got the kids. I'm good."

Linda kissed her son's forehead before leaving his room, praying this would end soon. She walked out of the house hoping the two officers would stay on the house and not follow her. She was relieved when they didn't move. What she hadn't noticed was the car down the street watching her get in her car. 

Linda drove to the bridge she was told to and parked her car. She took her cell phone with her as she walked through the enclosed walkway wishing she'd called Danny. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was sure it was nothing good. When she reached the third step she paused, waiting for another phone call or instructions like she was told. Linda wrapped an arm around herself praying for not only her safety but for the safety of her family as well.

* * *

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" Danny banged on the door of Adam Quinn's apartment. He and Beaz had followed up on a lead in search of Adam. After what they found at his office they had more questions than answers. They heard shuffling around inside before the door cracked open.

"Can I help you?" Danny and Beaz were surprised when Mike McGuilicutty opened the door.

"Yeah. We'd like to talk to your brother-in-law, Adam Quinn. You know where he is?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Not here." Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Mind if we take a look around?" Beaz asked him.

"Sure. Just keep it down? I just got my nephew to sleep. My sister is at work and needed a sitter." Mike stepped aside and let them into the apartment. 

"Your sister is who?" Danny walked into the living room. Nothing seemed out of place. Sure the apartment was a mess but it wasn't anything his own kids hadn't tried to trash when babysat by an overly enthusiastic uncle.

"Adam's wife, Lisa. She's at work tonight. Adam too. So Lisa called me to come babysit. He's ten but he still needs an adult around." Mike said, "Any news on Angelica?" He asked.

"That's what we are trying to find out." Danny explained, "We found a list of names in Adam's desk in his office. He's not at work. And the names include addresses of all the doctors and nurses that worked on your fiance when she was there because you beat her up. You know anything about that."

Mike sighed, "Look. I had a drinking problem. I was doing drugs. I wasn't a good person. But I'm clean now. I swear. I'll piss in a cup if you don't believe me. I tried to kill myself when I was a kid and again after the whole thing blew up at the hospital. I was a mess. I took it out on Angelica. And then I got help. I went to rehab and I was even in the psych ward for a bit and AA and I got clean. And I apologized to Angelica and she took me back." Mike sighed, "Adam thought a lot of the nurses and doctors were meddling in my life. He got mad. But I told him they were helping. I was pissed at the time but after the rehab and stuff, I realized they were helping Angelica. She was a victim and they were helping me too. So I got it. I understood why she carried that card wth her all the time."

"What card?" Danny asked.

"Some nurse gave her a card. Said if she ever needed anything or felt unsafe Angelica could call her. She carried it in her wallet. Said it made her feel safe." Mike told them, "Guess it didn't bring her much luck the night she died." He sighed.

"Was Adam protective of her?" Beaz wondered.

"Yeah. They dated before she started dating me. She dumped him for me. Then he started dating my sister and they got pregnant with Scottie and got married. But he was always over-protective of Angelica. His wife too. He is really religious. He took it personally when my sister started working. Kept telling her she was to stay home and raise their son. But they need the money so she has to work." Mike said.

"What do you mean really religious?" Beaz wanted clarification.

"Well they don't celebrate Christmas or birthdays with gifts because that would be greed. And my sister doesn't wear anything like shorts or tanktops because it would cause other men to lust after her. They don't celebrate Thanksgiving with a big meal because that would be gluttony. Things like that. He's big on not sinning. And even when Scottie was little he knew the seven deadly sins and would repeat Hail Mary's every time he felt he did wrong. The kid can't just be a kid because his father is pounding into his head that he needs to be an instrument of God at all times." Mike shrugged his shoulders, "But he provides for my sister, he's good to her and if that's how they raise their kid then who am I to say it's wrong? It's why he might have had that list. It's all the people who he felt sinned against him and his family, and by extension sinned against God."

"Do you think he'd seek revenge on them?" Danny asked fearing for LInda's safety.

"I don't think so. He's not that kind of guy." Mike shook his head.

"Danny, look at this." Beaz pulled a book from the bookshelf, "It looks like his own journal." She flipped it open. Beaz scanned a few pages until the words on the next page made her gasp, "We need to get to everyone on that list." She showed the journal to Danny, "Call Linda." Danny read the passage his partner just read, ' **Kill #3-Linda Reagan. Stubborn, will not listen. Does not heed the word of God. Must be punished. Sentenced to die by execution. Immoral. Does not hear the call of the Lord.** '

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Linda must have stood on that step for an hour by now. She was getting ready to walk back to her car thinking this was all a big hoax when she was approached by a man.

"Nurse Reagan." He said calmly.

Linda's heart started to race, "What do you want with me? Do you realize who my husband is right? You know that you'll never get away with whatever it is you think you're going to do to me." Linda said bravely.

"I wish no harm to you. I am but a messenger. Sent here to tell you that if you repent. If you ask for forgiveness God will provide." The man stepped closer to Linda, "Come with me and your family will continue to stay safe." He pointed a gun at her, "IF you refuse, I will shoot you right here. Your body will be dumped in the river and no one will ever find it."

Linda didn't know what to do. She felt trapped. If she ran, she was sure she'd get shot. If she went with him, she had no idea what he'd do to her. Suddenly she felt her phone ringing in her pocket, "I need to get my phone. Danny will think something is wrong if I don't answer it." She said not caring who was calling her. She wanted the man to think it was her husband. Though she was pretty sure it was him or one of the Reagan family members. The phone stopped buzzing after it went to voicemail only to start back up again, "He's going to track my phone if I don't answer."

"Not one word about where you are. Understand?" The man cocked the gun and pointed it at her head.

Linda took a shaky breath, "Hello?"

"Linda! Are you okay?! Where are you!? I have officers on the way to the house. Rodriguez and Sully aren't responding on the radio. Something's wrong." Danny raced towards his house.

"Yeah. I uh...I had some errands to run that couldn't wait until morning." Linda lied not knowing what to say.

"It's two in the morning." Danny said confused as to what she was talking about.

"I forgot some stuff at the store. That medicine for Grace at the drugstore." She said.

"What?" Danny asked, "You're not home?"

"No, no. She's okay. Just a one-oh-one-three. So I stopped at the drugstore where that overly _eager annoying student teacher_ works. It's the only one that's open this late though. But the _bridge_ had no traffic at all on it so I should be home soon." She said hoping Danny caught onto what she was saying.

"Are you hurt?" Danny was trying to listen to every word she said. When she accentuated different words he memorized them knowing she was trying to tell him something.

"No. I'm good. But thanks. I just need  _one_." Linda said into the phone.

"Does he have a weapon?" Danny had pulled over to write down his wife's answers.

"Oh, **G** ood  **G** osh I can't remember that at this hour! I'm pretty sure it's just the one." Linda hoped he understood her.

"One gun, one perp. You're not hurt. I'll find you. I'm coming. Everything's going to be okay." Danny told her.

"I know. I gotta go. It's my turn next and I'll have to be quiet so I don't miss him calling my name out. Plus I have a few more things to do before I get home. Love you." She prayed this wasn't the last time she'd say those words.

"I"m coming, Linda. It's okay. I love you." Danny refused to hang up immediately hoping to catch something that would tell him where she was. He hit the mute button so she wouldn't be able to hear him but he could hear her clearly. Luckily he'd married a smart woman. Linda hit the power button making her phone go dark without hanging up on Danny hoping he didn't hang up yet. She slipped the phone into her back pocket once again.

"Okay. There. Now what?" Linda asked.

"Now we take a little ride." The man pulled Linda by the elbow towards his car.

"Just tell me what you want." Linda pulled away from him.

"I want your husband to leave Angelica alone. But he won't. He had to snoop around. So now you're going to die. You tried to take her from me before. You. The other nurses and doctors. Mike. You all tried to take her from me. And she tried to leave. But now she's gone. I want your husband to know what it feels like to lose someone he cares about. I want you to confess your sins so that you are absolved of evil before I send you to Heaven." The man said.

"Please don't hurt me." Linda shook her head, "Please. Just let me go. Let me get back into my car and let me go." Linda begged, "I won't tell anyone what you look like. I won't tell anyone I was here. See. No cars. Just like you told me to. No cops. My husband doesn't' even know where I am. He thinks I'm at some twenty-four-hour drug store. Not the East Street Bridge." Linda said.

"Get in the car Nurse Reagan!" The man grabbed for her.

Linda saw headlights coming towards them. Seeing it as her only opportunity she ducked away from his grasp and took off running as fast as she could, "Stay away from me!" She ran as fast as she could towards the lights. But she wasn't fast enough. The man caught up to her and picked her up from the waist.

"You're staying with me!" He put his hand over her mouth and pressed her against the railing. The passerby they looked like a couple making out on the bridge as they drove by.

Linda bit his hand to get him off her, "You bitch!" He slapped her cheek, "I was going to do this the easy way but you had to fight! Now you die the messy way!" He swung to punch her only to have Linda move too fast for him to hit her, "Get over here you whore!" He tripped Linda causing her to fall to the ground.

Danny's foot had the pedal to the floor as he sent a unit to his home, tracked Linda's phone and rushed to her aide.

"Because of that little stunt, the next person I'll send to God will be your son for the sins of his parents." The man pinned Linda to the pavement, putting all his body weight on top of her.

"You'll leave my kids alone!" Linda tried to get free. Only managing to get one leg loose. She brought her knees to her chest impaling the man between the legs as hard as she could. When he doubled over and let go of her Linda started running as fast as she could away from him. She jumped out of her skin as bullets started flying by her. Linda jumped down the steps and ran to find somewhere to take cover until Danny got there. She refused to let someone else hurt her. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She was going to fight with every ounce of strength she had or she was going to die trying.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Danny drove as fast as he could with lights and sirens on to get to his wife's side. He heard the gunshots, the sturggling, the yelling. He knew that man's voice. That was the voice of Adam Quinn. In his hand, he had a warrant for Adam Quinn's arrest. They'd found in his journals every detail of Angelica's murder. Even planting the drugs trying to frame Mike for the murder. To make it look like he had killed his soon-to-be wife. The journals went on to talk about how Adam was still in love with Angelica. And now that she was marrying the same man who once had beat her, Adam snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. Mike had to go. And the only way to get rid of Mike was to get rid of Angelica. Danny sped to his wife's aid hoping to hear something from the unit he sent to his house. He was terrified something could happen to his children while no one was home with them.

* * *

Sean Reagan was sound asleep shortly after his mother left. He turned up the baby monitor to hear for all the kids upstairs if they woke up but he knew they'd all sleep till at least six-thirty. He didn't anticipate being woken up by three officers, his grandfather and an ESU team walking around outside. When his phone rang he assumed it was his mom or dad calling to check on the little kids.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sean! Are you okay?!" His Grandfather's voice woke him up.

"Yeah, Grandpa. I'm good. What's up? Is mom okay? Dad?" He asked.

"Everyone is fine. Your mom asked for someone to stop by the house. Said she wanted someone to check on you guys. Can you go on upstairs, check on Sam, Grace, and Faith, then wait for me to get there to turn the alarm off and open the door." Frank said, "But  **only** for me. Got it?" 

"Yes, Sir." Sean nodded his head. He did as he was told and waited for his Grandfather to come over. Mom must be really worried to send Grandpa.

When Sean saw lights flashing out front he worried that his Grandpa was lying. That one of his parents was hurt. He opened the door, "What's going on? I'm not stupid. Something happened." He looked over his Grandpa's shoulder to see paramedics taking the two officers that were supposed to be watching the house out of the vehicle. They were limp. Sean saw one of them with his eyes still open. That's when he knew they were both dead, "Grandpa."

"Let's go inside while my team checks the house out." Frank ushered his grandson back inside the house.

* * *

Linda thought she was okay, hiding behind a tree on the side of the bridge until Adam came up behind her dragging her backwards, "You can't hide from me! I will get you!" He pulled her, "I am an instrument of God and I will carry out the Lord's orders!" He held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Linda flinched feeling the cold metal against her skin. She never expected the gun to not fire. It jammed in Adam's hand preventing the bullet from leaving the chamber. Linda felt him hug her from behind and start dragging her to the railing of the bridge.

"Damn gun!" He yelled, "It's okay. You won't survive the fall!" He held her tight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw flashing lights headed their way.

"No!" Linda gathered every ounce of strength inside her. She made a tight fist and brought her elbow down hard into Adam's side knocking the wind out of him. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could, brought her elbow up again pushing with her other hand smashing into his nose. Finally swinging her fist down hitting him in the groin. Adam stumbled backward from her. Dazed from being attacked. He lost his balance and flipped over the rail taking Linda with him. She quickly grabbed onto metal railing stopping her from falling into the rapid water below. Adam clung to LInda's foot holding onto her, trying to pull himself up her body and back to the ground. Linda kicked her other foot as hard as she could at him to stop him from pulling her down.

"LINDA!" Danny jumped out of the car.

"LET ME GO!" Linda kicked at Adam's head. The second he looked up she bashed the heel of her sneaker into his chin knocking his head back. He was momentarily stunned. Linda took the opportunity to kick him again and again. Her shoe started to slip off her foot that he held tight to, "GET OFF ME!" Linda hit him as hard as she could with her other foot until her shoe finally slipped all the way off falling into the river taking Adam with it.

"LINDA! LINDA! I GOT YOU!" Danny ran to the side of the bridge. He jumped over the safety rail and reached for his wife. Beaz steadied Danny so he wouldn't fall as he pulled her up. Once Linda was over the safety rail Danny swung himself back over, "Oh my God!" He wrapped his arms around her, "Oh Linda! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you!? Oh my God!" Danny pressed kissed to her cheek as he held her close.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Oh, my God, I killed him." Linda started shaking as shock set in.

"No. You protected yourself. That's not murder." Danny refused to let his wife start thinking that way.

"But Danny..." Linda started to speak.

"But nothing. You protected yourself. You saved your own life tonight. That's what you did. Nothing else." Danny held her close.

"Okay. Are the kids okay?" She asked not believing Danny but trying not to focus on it.

"They're fine." Danny said. He'd tell her about the two dead cops outside their home later. right now she needed to be focused on herself, "You sure you're alright? He didn't hurt you?"

"Just a few scrapes but I'm fine." She knew the question between the lines. He didn't touch her. He didn't try to rape her. She was going to be just fine.

"Promise?" Danny didn't realize how desperate he sounded until he heard himself speak.

"I promise. I'm alright, Danny." Linda hugged her husband tight as more red and blue lights lit up the bridge.

"I'm glad you're alright, Linda." Beaz smiled.

"Why was he after me?" Linda clung to Danny.

"He murdered Angelica. He snapped. Anyone who tried to 'take her away' or help her in any way was on his list of people to get revenge on. Because I caught the case and wouldn't stop sniffing around and you helped her, he felt that you needed to be next on his list." Danny explained, "But you're safe now. You're okay."

"I know." Linda nodded her head, "I was so scared you weren't going to be able to get here in time."

"That was smart though. All those clues. The ten-thirteen you sent us. And the  _east_ so we knew which directed to look in." Beaz said, "That was smart. And brave."

"You did so well. Oh, God Linda. I love you so much. I"m so proud of you." Danny said.

"Proud?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. You fought back when he was trying to kill you. You fought with everything you had. I have no doubt that you'd have fought till your last breath." Danny squeezed her tighter, "I thank God that wasn't needed tonight."

"Yeah, Linda. You did well. Where did you learn that move?" Beaz asked, "Did you finally sign her up for those women's self-defense classes?" She looked over at Danny. She'd told him about the classes a few weeks ago. He said he'd bring it up to Linda.

"What classes?" Linda asked, "I didn't hear anything about classes." She said, "I just watch a lot of Sandra Bullock movies. Including _Ms. Congeniality_. Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin. There's a whole bit on it in the movie. It was the only way I could figure out how to get out of his grip." Linda looked from Danny to Beaz and back to Danny, "What classes is she talking about?"

"I told him to get you in some women's self-defense classes. I know a good instructor. I'll just make sure you get the info myself." Beaz said.

"Thank you." Linda said to her.

"She's right. That was good. That's actually exactly what you should do. Just watch your thumbs. Don't put them inside. Use them to lock your fingers." Danny kissed his wife, his heart still racing, "Let's get you checked out." He said as the ambulance arrived.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She let Danny lead her to the ambulance while a team of divers started searching the river for Adam's body. After clearing her to go home with minimal injuries, Linda gave her statement with Danny by her side. She held his hand tight as she spoke to the detective that was taking her statement. Linda called Frank to check on the kids. After being assured they were safe and sound Linda ended the phone call.

"You okay?" Danny saw the sad look in his wife's eyes.

"I was terrified for Jack's safety tonight. More than I've ever been before. I always thought they'd grow up and be on their own but I worried about him just as much as I did when he was little. And soon we will have two away at school, three at home and you and I still apart while working. We're still an easy target because we are spread out. What if someone goes after Jack and Sean at NYU?" Her brain was still running a million thoughts a minute.

"Well, Jack and Sean want to get a place off campus. While I think that's good for Jack, I think Sean needs the dorms. But if they do, I know Jack wants to get a gun. Pop took him out a few times to the firing range and is getting him a license to have one. He's already asked me about it more than once. Sean's responsible. He's lived in a house with guns all his life. I'd trust him if he and Jack had a place together. They are big boys. They can handle themselves and it's not like I don't get someone to watch them when things get dangerous anyway. We'll keep Grace, Faith, and Sam safe just like we did with the boys. ID's for everyone that picks up and officers on the school when needed or sleepovers at Grandpas for protection." Danny kissed Linda sweetly, "And you Mrs. Reagan, kicked some major ass tonight."

"Danny. I murdered a man." Linda shook her head wiping her tears.

"No. You saved yourself. You protected yourself. That's not murder. I promise." Danny kissed her again, "I think a self-defense class is a good idea. We should look into it."

"Me too." Linda nodded her head. Danny and Linda sat together while the NYPD secured the area and searched for Adam Quinn's body. No one could survive that fall into the water below. No one would be able to avoid the rapids and the rocks in the dead of night. Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder praying the nightmare had finally ended.


	12. Chapter 12

Linda sat on the edge of her bed while Danny walked around the room. They'd just come home, relieved Frank of babysitting duty, checked on all the kids and secured the house. She wanted to shower but she couldn't move. She felt like she was lost. She sent a man to death tonight. They were still searching for the body but everyone was sure there was no way he'd survive the fall. She'd been so angry. So terrified. She killed a man tonight. And everyone kept acting like it was perfectly okay for her to do. 

Danny locked up his gun and shield the moment he walked into his bedroom. He walked around the room getting his wife something clean and comfortable to change into. He could tell she was still in shock. She stared off into space still shaken from the incident on the bridge. It was hard for anyone to deal with. But he knew, for someone like Linda. Someone as kind, caring, sweet, loving as his wife was, it had to be ten times harder to handle. Danny filled the tub with hot water. He hoped she'd be able to let go. Danny walked out of the bathroom to find his wife silently crying on the edge of the bed. She didn't look like she even realized it at the moment. Danny walked over and knelt down, cupping her face with both hands, "Linda." He whispered.

"I killed someone. I killed a man." She kept staring off into noggin.

"You protected yourself." Danny wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I murdered him. I knew that if I hit him he'd fall." Linda thought.

"But if you didn't he could have killed you. that's not murder. That's self-defence." Danny tried to explain.

Linda looked down at her husband kneeling before her, "It still cost a man his life. I've never reacted violently before. To anything."

"Linda. Baby. To survive a violent attack, you have to counter violence with violence. Honey, if someone assaults you violently, a violent response is not only justified, it's necessary to survive." Danny tried to explain.

"But he died because of me. Because I was trying to survive." Linda shook her head.

"In self-defense, there are no rules. If you are in danger, or in trouble or in any way threatoned, you do anything and everything you can to get away and get to safety. That's what you did tonight. You defended yourself and you got to safety." Danny explained.

Linda wrapped her arms around herself, "I killed a man." She started to sob. Her whole body shaking.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright." Danny held his wife close.

"How?" Linda cried.

"Because I'm going to love you through everything. I'm going to stay by your side. I'm going to be right here. Forever." Danny swore. He held his wife close for a few long quiet moments just feeling her in his arms, "Why don't we get you cleaned up?" He suggested, "Maybe you'll feel better after a hot bath."

Linda nodded her head willing to let Danny do whatever he thought was best for her. She let her husband guide her to the bathroom, strip the two of them and sink into the tub together. Danny rubbed her shoulders as she cried.

"You did nothing wrong. You did what you had to do to survive. That's not wrong." Danny pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, "I promise you. You did nothing wrong." 

"I feel like I did. I killed someone tonight. Why is that okay?" Linda was still shaken from the events.

"You did what you had to do to survive." Danny held her close, pulling her against him, "Babe. Every day I go out to work. If I'm in trouble or if I'm in danger, I fire my gun knowing it will hurt or kill the person I hit. That's not murder. That's self-defence." Danny tried to explain.

"But that's different." Linda shook her head.

"How?" Danny asked.

"You're a cop." Linda took a deep breath, "I'm just...me." 

"You're just the bravest, strongest, courageous, loving, kind, beautiful, sexy, toughest, kindest woman I've ever met in my life. You not only protected yourself tonight, you protected our children. You protected me." Danny said softly, "And I'll be forever grateful that my wife was so strong and brave. That you kept yourself level headed and were able to stay alive. So I can selfishly kiss you again. Hold you. Love you. I want you for the rest of my life, Linda. And tonight, knowing you fought to stay alive. Knowing how brave you were. God Linda." Danny squeezed her tight, "I thought I was going to lose you tonight. But you were so brave and strong. You did everything right. You kept yourself safe."

"How is okay that I murdered someone?" Linda asked.

"Because you didn't. You protected yourself." Danny explained.

"But Danny." Linda shook her head.

"But _nothing_." Danny cupped her cheek, tilting her head kiss her lips, "I'm proud of you." He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Linda replied. she curled into Danny's arms, "I love you so much, Danny."

Linda remained in her husband's arms until the water turned cold. Goosebumps appeared all over her body as the cold water covered her. Danny carried her from the tub to their bed snuggling her close for the night. He stayed by her side as she tried to fall asleep that night. Danny didn't let her go through the nightmare she'd have tonight. He held her tight when she cried. Kissed her tears away. Continued to tell her just how much he loved her all through the night. He hoped that the morning would bring some clarity for her. That in the morning she'd be able to see the night's events more clearly. Danny hoped that tomorrow would bring a better day.


	13. Chapter 13

"Babe, you ready?" Danny looked over at his wife. Linda stood in front of their dresser completely still. Lost in her own thoughts for a few moments. They had a meeting with the DA to find out if Linda would be charged in the death of Adam Quinn. Danny had tried to assure his wife that everything was going to be fine. That she wasn't going to be charged. Clearly, it was a self-defense case. Danny walked over to the dresser, "You okay?" He asked gently.

"I'm scared. What if they charge me? What if they say it's murder?" Linda's hands shook as she tried to clasp her necklace.

Danny took the necklace from her to put it around her neck, "They won't. Erin already said that the DA has no intentions on charging you with anything."

"What if she's wrong or they find something they think doesn't add up?" Linda was panicking. She knew she was but she couldn't stop it.

"Linda. It's fine. This is just a formality. I promise." Danny kissed her lips, "C'mon. Once we are done in court we have to meet someone for lunch." Danny smiled. He'd told her that morning they had a surprise for lunch after court. He'd been pretty tight lipped about who they were meeting.

"Okay." She nodded her head, "Let's go." 

Through the car ride, Linda didn't let go of Danny's hand. She needed to feel his support as much as she could to stop thoughts from running wild. When they walked up to the courthouse Erin came running down the front steps to meet them.

"We have a problem!" Erin caught up to Danny and Linda.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Danny put an arm around LInda's waist holding her close to his side.

"The DA isn't charging Linda. But Adam Quinn's wife found a lawyer who wants to." Erin said, "They are inside now."

"What are they wanting to charge with?" Danny asked. Linda felt like she couldn't breathe. As if everything was spinning around her.

"Involuntary manslaughter. They are pushing for a minimum of eight years but a maximum of fifteen." Erin said.

"Oh my God!" Linda felt like she was going to pass out. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some horrible nightmare, "Oh my God! This can't be right." She shook her head.

"I got Jack to come down to represent Linda. He might be a crappy husband but he's a damn good defense attorney." Erin told her.

"Danny. What do we do? What do we do?" Linda begged her husband for an answer.

"How can they come after her for a manslaughter charge?" Danny replayed the whole night in his mind.

"The wife is saying that while Linda didn't intend to kill Adam, but she did. Just like a drunk driver didn't intend to kill anyone but did." Erin explained.

"But she didn't do anything criminally negligent." Danny shook his head.

"I know. And Jack knows. This is just the wife trying to get her name out there or enact some type of revenge." Erin assured Linda, "You did nothing wrong. And the court will see that. This is justifiable homicide. It's going to be just fine. Just tell the truth and it's going to be okay."

Linda nodded her head as she was ushered into the building by her husband and sister-in-law.

"Hi, Linda. Danny." Jack shook Danny's hand, "Okay. Erin's already told me everything. I read the police report. This is an easy case. The only leg they have to stand on in there is that Danny was working the case. The wife claims that it made Linda go after her husband to protect Danny. And that leg will crack as soon as I get her on the stand. This is going to go away. You'll be home in time for dinner." Jack smiled.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head.

"Just answer the questions. Take your time and don't give detail unless asked for it. If you can't remember something that's okay. Just say you can't recall at the moment." Jack told Linda, "You got all that?" 

"Got it." Linda squeezed Danny's hand. She would give anything to not be at this moment in time. Her stomach wouldn't stop doing flips, she couldn't breathe, she felt dizzy. Linda prayed for strength to make it through.

"Okay. They are ready for us." Jack looked at his phone, "Let's get this done and over with."

Linda walked into the courtroom with Danny at her side, Jack in front and Erin behind her. Her jaw almost dropped as she saw every adult Reagan family member including Jack and Sean sitting where Danny and Erin would behind her. The rest of the room was filled with officers, on and off duty. Close friends of the Reagan family. Beaz was sitting behind Frank, next to Sid and Garrett. Erin smiled seeing Linda's astounded face, "What? You thought you were doing this alone?" She hugged Linda before taking her seat.

Danny kissed his wife chastely, "It's going to be okay. I love you. And I'm proud of you." He said before sitting in his seat directly behind Linda, next to Jack and Sean.

Linda stood next to Jack as the judge opened the floor.

"People Versus Linda Reagan. You may begin." The judge said.

"Your Honor, at this time the people of New York City do not intend to indict Mrs. Reagan on any federal or criminal charges. We do not wish to proceed with the case." The DA working the case said.

"Your Honor, my name is Robert Casto. I represent the widow, Lisa Quinn. We'd like to charge Mrs. Reagan with involuntary manslaughter. While it's clear there was no premeditation, Mrs. Reagan repeatedly hit Mr. Quinn causing him to fall to his death. We seek damages in the amount of five-hundred-thousand dollars and Mrs. Reagan behind bars for a minimum of eight years, with a maximum of fifteen." The lawyer stood up next to Lisa Quinn.

"Your Honor, Mr. Castro is using the court to play with. Mrs. Reagan was fighting for her life. Mr. Quinn was trying to murder her, even held a gun to her head. Mrs. Reagan did what any sane person would do and defended herself. While it is tragic that Mr. Quinn died, Mrs. Reagan was fighting to save her own life. Clearly, this is a case of justifiable homicide." Jack shook his head.

"We'd like to ask your honor to keep Mrs. Reagan behind bars. She's a flight risk and a danger to the community." Mr. Casto said.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Reagan has strong ties to the community. Her husband is a New York Police detective, her whole family is NYPD, current and retired and her sister-in-law is even an ADA. She's no flight risk. Her father-in-law is the police commissioner. There's no way my client is in anyway a flight risk or a danger to the community." Jack almost laughed it off.

"That's exactly why she needs to be locked up." Casto pointed out.

"Mr. Boyle, your client will render her passport to the court until after the grand jury trial which at that time a decision will be made to hold her in prison until the trial. For now, Mrs. Reagan you are released on your own recognizance. We will reconvene tomorrow morning for the grand jury." The judge banged his gavel down.

"Oh my God!" Linda felt her eyes well up with tears.

"It's okay." Danny put his hand on her shoulder from behind, "It's going to be okay."

"Linda, this is just a formality. When someone brings up charges like that they have to play by the book. And being a Reagan the judge doesn't want people to get the wrong idea, that the Reagan's can do whatever they want. It's alright. This will be done by tomorrow. The grand jury won't sent this to trial. It's not going to happen. Once you tell your story, everyone will understand you did the right thing." Jack smiled, "You'll be fine."

"Oh God Danny." Linda hugged her husband close praying everyone was right. Praying this would end. Praying she'd be found innocent. Praying a jury wouldn't take a mother away from her children for eight to fifteen years. Praying a jury would see a woman fighting for her life. A mother fighting for her children. A wife fighting for her husband. And see her with a clear mind. Know that she wasn't setting out to kill anyone. She was just trying to save her own life.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny Reagan swore, on more than one occasion, to protect his wife at any cost. Protecting her from anything that could hurt her. Even if it was herself. Jack had met with them after court to assure Linda that with the journal, pictures, phone logs, and all the evidence that proved Adam was out to hurt her, the case would be thrown out. While it made Linda feel slightly better it hadn't taken all her fear away. The grand jury could still agree with Lisa Quinn. After all, she  _had_ just lost her husband.

Linda sat on the couch watching Grace, Faith, and Sam playing together. Sean and Jack were paying attention to the movie on the TV while Danny talked to Beaz on the phone. She was helping Jack collect all the evidence he'd introduce first thing in the morning. Danny sat beside his wife once he was off the phone, "Beaz is going to get Beaz all the information he needs." He put his arm around Linda, "Are you okay?" He asked noticing her not move much.

"We should do something nice with the kids tonight." Linda said softly.

"What?" Danny asked, not knowing where she was coming from.

"We should go out to eat or something. In case..." Linda looked up at Danny with watery eyes, "In case they send me to jail. This way the last night we're all together is a good one for the kids." She kept her voice low so Jack and Sean wouldn't overhear.

"That's not going to happen." Danny pulled her close.

"You can't guarantee that." Linda shook her head.

"Do you remember when we were in high school and you used to tease me about me needing bail money one day?" Danny teased, "Looks like I'm not the one that will need it." He joked.

"Danny! That's not funny!" Linda sighed angrily. She shrugged him off her and stomped upstairs.

"Want us to keep an eye on the little kids so you can go buy Mom flowers so she's not ticked off anymore?" Jack smirked.

"Bet you twenty bucks it takes Dad an hour to get Mom not to be mad at him anymore." Sean said to his brother.

"Oh hush." Danny shook his head as Sean laughed, "Both of you be quiet and watch your siblings." Danny walked up the stairs looking for his wife. He saw her sitting in the hall between the kid's bedrooms, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you smile a little. You're so stressed and worried. I'm scared this is too much for you."

"It is too much." Linda tried not to cry, "I've talked to Dr. Bennett about it. I've done everything I need to do. I take my pills still. But this is too much. What if they decide that I should be charged?" Linda looked over at Danny, "I can't live without our kids. Without you. I can't do it, Danny." She shook her head.

"You won't. Ever. I swear. Tomorrow, when we go back to court Jack, will prove that your life was threatened and in danger. Nothing bad will happen." Danny sat beside her against the wall.

"How do you know that?" Linda asked.

"Besides being with you for over half of our lives?" Danny put his arm around her shoulders, "Besides knowing you. Knowing that what you did was protect yourself." Danny wrapped Linda tight against his chest, "If someone handed me this case and looking at it just as a cop. It's clearly a case of self-defense. As long as I've been a cop, there's not many cases that are as clear as this one. This is clear. You didn't do anything wrong here. As a cop, and as the man that loves you more than anything in this world. Nothing will happen tomorrow. I promise you." Danny prayed he'd be able to keep his promise. The grand jury didn't always have the best judgment. He prayed they'd make the right decision tomorrow.

"Danny, what if they think I went there knowing he was going to try and hurt me just to kill him?" Linda's imagination ran wild.

"He sent a picture of our son. He said he was going to kill him. He said he wanted to kill you. He threatened you. Our son. Me. Our family." Danny kissed the top of her head, "You kept yourself safe. That's a sane, logical response to a situation where your life literally hangs in the balance." Danny said to her, "Nothing is going happen with this. It's going to be just fine."

"How do you know that?" Linda shivered.

"Because I swore to always protect you. And I'll protect you from this too." Danny swore.

"How are you going to do that?" Linda sighed. She prayed Danny was right.

"Because they have all the evidence and we will all be there for you tomorrow. You'll be able to call every single Reagan, and partner any Reagan has ever worked with on that stand. And the response will be the same. You are an amazing woman. A wonderful mother, who did what she needed to do to keep her children and family safe. They are going to see a woman who fought for her life. A strong, brave, smart woman." Danny smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you." Linda sighed in reply, "You're sure this will be nothing tomorrow?" She wondered.

"I'm sure. This looks like a hurt wife trying to make herself feel better by using you. And that's not fair or okay." Danny explained, "Nothing bad will happen. You won't lost any of us. You'll come home and we'll put all this behind us."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to put this behind me." Linda shook her head, "I'll always be that person that killed a man. That kicked him until he let go of me and fell to his death"

"You'll be that woman that I'm so proud of. The woman I'm thankful for. The woman I love. The woman I would do anything for. The mother to my children. The one and only person in this world that I want beside me for the rest of my life." Danny kissed her lips.

"Can we just sit up here for a few more minutes?" Linda relaxed in her husband's arms for a few moments.

"Sure. Besides. Jack and Sean think we're arguing. Last I heard they were placing bets on how long it was going to take me to come back downstairs with you. I think Sean's winning. He said an hour." Danny grinned.

"When did they get this big?" Linda asked.

"Overnight." Danny smiled.

"Seems like it. I feel like they were Faith and Sam's age just yesterday." Linda sighed.

"If we blink Grace, Faith and Sam will be driving and dating soon too." Danny hugged his wife.

"Oh God. Let's get through the summer and through Kindergarten for all of them before we start worrying about dating and driving." Linda said, thinking fondly of her children. She and Danny sat upstairs for the better part of an hour before going downstairs much to Sean's dismay. He'd lost the bet with his older brother. Linda prayed things would go well tomorrow. That she'd be able to come home to her husband and children. She prayed Danny was right. She prayed nothing bad would happen in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Linda Reagan had never been more nervous in her entire life. Not when Danny proposed. The day she walked down the aisle and said 'I do'. Having Jack then Sean. Waiting on Danny to come back from Iraq. Countless times wait in the ER to hear if her husband was alive or not. Not even when she and Danny were waiting on adopting Grace. Or even when she was having the twins. She held Danny's hand as she walked into the courthouse with him beside her and the full Reagan family behind them.

Linda squeezed Danny's hand, "Everything's going to be fine. Right?" She asked.

"Right. Beaz is going in with you since she's the reporting officer. She's got all the evidence and so does Jack. Everything will be okay. I'll see you out here soon." Danny said. He hated that he couldn't go into the trial room with Linda. But since it was a grand jury hearing, the only people inside would be Linda, Jack, Beaz, Lisa Quinn, Mr. Casto, the presiding officer, and the jurors.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She hugged Danny tight before following Jack into the trial room, praying Danny was right and that she'd see him in a short while. Linda sat at the defendant table next to Jack with Beaz behind her. She clasped her hands trying to stop them from shaking.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here to decide if there is probable cause to charge Mrs. Linda Reagan with the involuntary manslaughter of Adam Quinn." The presiding officer said, "The prosecutor, Mr. Casto represents Mrs. Lisa Quinn, Adam Quinn's widow. Mr. Boyle represents the defendant, Mrs. Linda Reagan. And we have Detective Maria Beaz as the witness and the reporting officer, first on the scene. This hearing is only to decide if this should go forth to trial. Time served, and a verdict of guilty or not guilty will be reserved for the trail. This is to look at the facts and decide if there is probable cause if there is enough evidence, to bring about charges to Mrs. Linda Reagan. If there is not probable cause the case will be dismissed as a justifiable homicide." The presiding officer stood between both prosecution and the defense, "We are going to start with the witness, reporting officer, and first on the scene, Detective Maria Beaz."

Beaz walked up to the witness chair and was sworn in, "I am Detective Maria Beaz. I was first on the scene." She stated as she sat down.

"Can you tell us what happened when you arrived?" The presiding officer asked.

"My partner and I pulled up to find Mrs. Reagan and Mr. Quinn involved in a struggle. Mr. Quinn had his arms around Mrs. Reagan and was attacking her. Mrs. Reagan defended herself. Mr. Quinn stumbled backward and flipped over the safety rail of the bridge. He grabbed Mrs. Reagan taking her over the rail as well. Mrs. Reagan quickly grabbed hold of the railing. Mr. Quinn was dangling from her feet. He kept trying to pull her down and yelling at her. He tried to climb up her so he could push her into the river below so Mrs. Reagan, once again, defended herself and subsequently, Mr. Quinn fell to his death. My partner and I pulled Mrs. Reagan up over the rail to safety and called it in. Dive teams found the body. There was nothing anyone could do. Adam Quinn was pronounced dead."

"And why were you headed to Mrs. Reagan?" He asked.

"My partner and I received a phone call from Mrs. Reagan and overheard her in trouble so we pinged her location and went straight to her. We called it in. Had back up on the way but over the phone, you could tell she was in life or death danger. Mr. Quinn had a gun, that was recovered at the scene, and she feared for her life." Beaz said.

"Thank you." He dismissed her from the stand for now, "We will now hear from the prosecution."

"Mrs. Linda Reagan knew that Adam Quinn was a dangerous man. In fact, her husband was investigating him. Her husband is Detective Daniel Reagan. He also happens to be Detective Beaz's partner. So the question that we have is why would a cop's wife willingly go meet up with a dangerous man? Unless she was there to help her husband. She was there to hurt him knowing that she'd be able to easily get off with a self-defense argument. After all, who is going to indict a cop's wife? The daughter-in-law of the police commissioner, Frank Reagan." Mr. Casto walked around the room smugly, "If we go to trial we will prove that without a shadow of a doubt Mrs. Linda Reagan met up with Adam Quinn. That while she may not have intended to kill him however she did. This isn't any different than a case where a drunk gets behind the wheel of a car and kills a pedestrian. Involuntary homicide. She may not have set out to kill him. There was no premeditation. However, she killed a man. Now Lisa Quinn is left to raise their child alone. Linda Reagan needs to be put behind bars where no one else can be hurt by her."

"We're going to enter into evidence the journals of Adam Quinn. They show how he targeted Mrs. Reagan, his plans to kill her, how he killed before and will again. Adam Quinn may have been a husband and father, but he was also a murderer. Linda Reagan defended herself against a man that stalked her and promised to kill her. A man who sent her a picture of her child telling her that her son was next if she didn't agree to the meeting." Jack pointed to the massive pile of evidence.

"We ask that the journals be stricken from the record as the were found by the defendant's husband, Detective Daniel Reagan and his partner, Detective Maria Beaz. We can't be sure they aren't tainted." Mr. Casto pointed out.

"Mrs. Linda Reagan. We'd like to hear from you next." The presiding officer said.

Linda slowly made her way to the witness stand and swore in. She was so nervous she almost forgot her own name, "My name is Linda Reagan. I'm the defendant." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Please tell us how you knew Mr. Adam Quinn and what happened before, during and after the incident." The officer said.

"I work as a nurse. I used to work at Saint Victors where Adam Quinn is on the board of directors. When Angelica Barnes died, Adam contacted me telling me that I had to get my husband, Detective Daniel Reagan, off the case and to leave it alone. I reported the phone call and subsequently got another one." Linda tried to recall everything that had happened, "My husband, Detective Reagan, received a phone call from him. I even came out to my car from work and found pictures and notes on my car. Pictures of me, and my family with the seven deadly sins written on seven of the pictures. Again it was reported and my family was put under protection until Adam Quinn could be caught. As the case went on and my husband, Detective Reagan, and Detective Beaz, got closer to Adam as a suspect, I received another phone call. It was Adam Quinn telling me that if I didn't meet him he'd kill my oldest son. He then sent me a picture of my son with another Bible quote on it." Linda's eyes filled with tears, "So I did what any mother would do. I followed his instructions to meet him at the bridge. I wanted to make sure my son was safe." Linda's voice shook. She took a deep breath in an effort to stay strong, "When I got there he attacked me. He shot his gun at me. Even put it to my head but it jammed so he couldn't shoot me. I was able to get away for a moment and call my husband. Leading him and Detective Beaz to my location. Adam was dragging me to the ledge of the bridge screaming about how he was going to kill me and no one could survive the fall. I attacked him back after he attacked me. He tried to pull me over the ledge but I fought back but when he stumbled he grabbed me and I fell too. He tried to pull me down. Screaming that I was going to die. I kicked him so I wouldn't fall. And he fell instead." Linda wiped tears away, "I'm sorry he fell. I didn't mean to hurt him. But he was trying to kill me. I couldn't let that happen. He put a gun to my head only minutes earlier. He wanted me to die. And then he was going to go after my son." Linda broke down, "I'm so sorry you have no husband. I'm sorry your son had no father. But I swear, it was him or me and I had to make sure my family was safe. I had to make sure my son wasn't going to die." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Reagan." The officer escorted her to the defendant's table.

"You did well." Jack squeezed her shoulder and offered her a tissue.

Linda nodded her head, "Thanks." She said softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Please take your time during deliberation. Look through the evidence presented. Remember, this isn't a case to decide upon time served or punishment. This is only to see if there is probable cause to go to trial." The presiding officer sent the jury off to deliberate.

Linda covered her face with her hands and cried. Jack put a hand on her back, "It's going to be okay, Linda. I'm a shark remember?" He repeated Henry's words to him so many times.

"Right." Linda breathed.

* * *

It took almost two hours for the jury to come back. Outside the courtroom, Danny was a mess. He'd paced back and forth so many times Frank was worried he'd wear a hole in the floor. When Linda walked out with red puffy eyes Danny felt his heart sink.

"Oh my God. Linda." Danny wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Danny." Linda clung to him tightly.

"What happened?" He was prepared for the worst. Judging by Linda's tears he was sure something bad had happened.

"Nothing." Linda shook her head, "They said there wasn't enough probable cause to charge me and they said that it's justifiable homicide and they believe that I acted in self-defence. All the evidence pointed to Adam wanting to harm me or my family so any sane and reasonable person would act the same way." Linda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Danny kissed his wife happily, "See. Everything is okay." He smiled, "Jack. I can't thank you enough." Danny said to him.

"It's no problem at all. Happy I could help." Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Jack." Linda hugged her ex-brother-in-law.

"Anytime." Jack grinned.

"Can we go home now? I just want to be with the kids." Linda said to Danny.

"We can do anything you want." Danny said to her.

The whole Reagan family hugged Linda tight before walking out to the front of the court house. Linda walked into the sunshine with Danny tightly beside her finally feeling like things just might be okay. That there might be some way to put this behind her. She'd done what she had to do to save herself and her child. That wasn't wrong. Saving her son wasn't wrong. Saving herself wasn't wrong. Linda finally understood that in a life or death situation she had no choice but to save herself.

 


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks had passed with Linda returning back to work, and family life returning to normal. Jack and Sean were both settled in at NYU. After talking it through they decided that the dorms were best, at least for Sean's first year. They'd revisit getting their own apartment next year. Grace had a fun filled fourth birthday. She was once again spoiled by her family and got everything she needed to start pre-school in the fall. It was only a few days until Danny and Linda's anniversary and Linda still had no idea what Danny's 'big surprise' he kept teasing her with could be.

It was Sunday evening after dinner and the Reagan family was at Frank and Henry's house. Linda was standing in the kitchen with Erin putting leftovers away and gathering their things to leave. It was getting late and Nicky, Sean, and Jack had already left to go back to school. Jamie was in the living room with Frank and Henry watching Grace and Faith while Sam was following Danny around. Danny was walking into the kitchen with Sam right behind him.

"Hey Babe, you almost ready?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah. Just getting Frank and Henry set with leftovers." Linda said to him.

"Hi, Sam." Erin handed the toddler half a cookie, "Cookie?" She asked. 

"Tank oo." Sam happily took the cookie from his aunt.

"Why does Sam have a squirt gun in his pants?" Erin asked noticing the bright yellow squirt gun stuck in the waistband of Sam's pants.

"He also has an NYPD pin on his shirt collar." Linda smiled, "This was all Danny's influence. Danny carries a gun around so now Sam has to carry one around and Danny has a shield so Sam wears his pin that he got when we visited Danny at work last week."

"He came out of his room with it and didn't let it go. I just helped him figure out where to put it so he wasn't running around with it in his hands." Danny grinned.

"Now, Sam doesn't go anywhere without it because Daddy doesn't go anywhere without his." Linda teased her husband.

"But he doesn't shoot anyone with it. So it's fine." Danny kissed his wife's cheek.

"What on Earth were you thinking when you decided to do this all over again?" Erin gestured to Sam.

"I just blame Danny. Technically it's his fault anyway." Linda grinned.

"How is it my fault?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Scientifically speaking." Linda said, "Can you change the kids into their jammies? Then we should be ready to go."

"Yes dear." Danny nodded, "C'mon Sammy. Let's go get your sisters." Danny took Sam to the living room where with Jamie's help all three kids got changed into their pajamas with the hope that they'd fall asleep in the car on the way home. By the time Danny loaded three kids into the car Linda was walking out of the house with the leftover cookies from dessert that night to take with them. The car ride home was quiet. The kids had fallen asleep within the first five minutes of riding in the car.

Linda reached over and took Danny's free hand in hers, "Are you going to tell me what you've planned for our anniversary yet?" Linda asked knowing it was only days away.

"It's a surprise." He brought her hand to her lips, kissing the back of it.

"What if I guess?" Linda smiled.

"Nope. You'll never get it out of me. Not till I'm ready to tell you." Danny carefully steered the car through the dark streets of their neighborhood.

"When will that be?" Linda asked trying to get a tiny drop of information out of him.

"When I say, hey Babe, happy anniversary." Danny teased.

Linda sighed, "Alright. Fine. Then I guess I'm really tired tonight. I might just go to bed when we get home." Linda smirked.

"You can't take away sex because I won't tell you my surprise." Danny laughed.

"Maybe it will be an incentive for you to tell me." Linda giggled at her husband's reaction.

"Mmmhmm. We'll see about that." He parked the car in their driveway, "I'll carry kids." He offered. Danny picked up Grace and Faith carrying them both right to bed after Linda unlocked the door. She grabbed the leftover dessert while Danny took Sam up to his room. Linda put the food away in the kitchen before going up to her room. She quickly changed while Danny made sure the house was locked up tight.

Danny walked into the bedroom, "Seriously?" He tried not to laugh. Linda had purposely put on a short pair of silk boy shorts with matching spaghetti strap tank top. The whole pajama set showed just a little too much to be worn around the house with the kids but she routinely wore it to bed knowing Danny like it. She was sitting on the bed putting lotion on her legs when he walked in.

"What?" She asked innocently, unable to meet his eyes without smiling.

"This isn't fair." Danny shut their door and put his gun in the nightstand drawer. He locked up his weapon and sheild before sitting on the bed to take off his shoes, "You  _know_ how I think you look in that outfit."

"Danny. They're just pajamas." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

Danny nodded his head as he undressed, "Just pajamas." He muttered tossing the dirty laundry in the hamper. Danny walked back over to the bed, sitting behind his wife, "These aren't  _just_ pajamas." He rubbed her shoulders, working the knots out.

Linda felt Danny slid the straps off her shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about." Linda pretended she had no idea what he was trying to insinuate.

Danny sighed, "Okay. I guess you can get your present today. Seeing as how you'll need to know before anyway." Danny pressed a light kiss to her neck.

"I knew I'd win." Linda turned to face her husband.

"Well, you are pretty damn irresistible." Danny kissed her sweetly, "Close your eyes." He waited until he was sure she wasn't peeking before taking her present out of the nightstand drawer. Danny put the small paper into her hands, "Okay. You can open them."

"What is this?" Linda looked down at her hands. She recognized them as plane tickets, "Danny." Linda smiled, "Where are we going?" She opened the tickets, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed seeing their destination was Hawaii, "Danny!" Linda threw her arms around his neck, "Oh my God! A kid free vacation!?"

"Yup." He smiled, "I set everything up. You and I both have ten days off work. With two days back home before we go back to work." Danny smiled, "The kids are going to Dad and Pop's for the whole time with Erin and Jamie helping out because Dad and Pop will be outnumbered."

"I love you!" Linda kissed him, "This is amazing! How did we afford this?!" She wondered.

"Pop knows a guy who knows a guy at the hotel so the hotel and food in the hotel restaurants are all complementary. And the flight was affordable. Plus we haven't been on a _vacation_ without kids in a while. We've had our weekends in the city now and again but not a real vacation. I thought it was about time to take one. Jack and Sean are at school, Grace, Faith, and Sam are getting so big so fast. You and I could use some time away together." Danny cupped her cheek, "I love you. And I can't wait to sit beside you sipping margaritas on the beach without having to worry about kids in the sand and water. Just some time for the two of us."

"Danny Reagan. How did I ever get so lucky? How did I ever marry the most amazing man who not only loves me but sees me at my worst yet still loves me, still wants me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful man like you." Linda asked.

"You know how they say people grow up and grow apart?" Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair. She nodded her head, "We never did. We grew up together. Beside each other. And every day that passed I fall in love with you all over again. Many years ago, I gave you my heart. And you've been the only one in the world to keep it. Sometimes I think about you and me. And I think back to when we were just dating. How I knew then that I was going to love you for the rest of my life. How you have always been everything I ever wanted. How you'll continue to be everything to me. Forever." Danny kissed his wife slowly, "Besides, I'd do anything to see you smile at me like that. And a romantic vacation with the love of my life seemed like just the thing to celebrate twenty-two years of marriage and a lifetime of loving you." Danny grinned.

"Oh, Danny." Linda melted as he spoke so sweetly to her, "Now how am I supposed to beat that for an anniversary gift?" She asked.

"You being naked is sufficient." Danny joked. He flipped Linda onto her back.

"I knew you just wanted to get into my pants." She reached over to put the tickets on the nightstand.

"First of all, they're shorts, second of all, I still could have done that without spoiling the surprise." He slid his hands up her shirt.

Linda laughed loudly, "Yeah yeah. A likely story Detective." She giggled as he kissed her. Linda spent the rest of her evening loving her husband feeling grateful for him in her life. She knew that no matter what came their way, they'd get through it together. That as a team they'd be able to overcome anything or anyone that tried to separate them. She fell asleep to the beat of Danny's heart in her ear, tangled together with him, knowing that no matter what they'd always have each other. That he was her everything. That time may not stop but somehow it slowed down for them. That all she wanted to do was love him with every breath, every beat of her heart, every second of every day they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one! I'll have another story up tonight or tomorrow. :) Thank you for every review, comment, kudo! I am so happy to share my stories with all of you! :) Thank you so much to all my readers! You're all so amazing and wonderful! Thank you!!


End file.
